ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuuga Hatsumomo
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Hatsumomo 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' NatsuhiKururugi 'Nickname (optional)' Peach, Peaches, Fuzz, Hatsu, Hatsu-chan 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 01-16-104AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Sunagakureian 'Height' 4'6" 'Weight' 85 lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' She has three scratch scars on her belly from an accident from when she was really little. 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' The second oldest of a set of triplets, Hatsumomo is one to try and be her own woman and not be overshadowed by her other siblings. She loves her family but doesn’t like being in the middle of the pack. Her feelings of being trapped shine through in how she fights and acts, always trying to be different even though she has no need to. She is not really an over bubbly person but is outgoing enough to be friendly to people. Hatsumomo is polite to her elders, though at times resents them for trying to mould her in the image they want to make her. Though she may seem to hate a lot of people she really is a kind person and does try to help when she can, the act of being ‘rebellious’ is just that, an act not who she really is. Her studies are important to her so she can be one day a famous shinobi, or so she says, and be able to help make the world a better place with her somewhere at the top. When she gets to fighting though, she becomes twisted and quite sadistic. 'Behaviour' Hatsumomo acts different around other people than what she actually is on the inside, a fear of being looked over. She is kind and a rather happy person around people to be memorable but changes to something quite sicky sadistic sweet when she is fighting. When she is around her siblings only though shes not that strange but still acts different than when she is by herself. She calls both of her siblings 'chan' even her brother despite the fact chan is a female honorific mostly. 'Nindo (optional)' "I'm not here to kill you, only make you hurt a little." "Don't make me ask again, when I say please I mean it." "A way to a person's 'heart is through his chest." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' NA 'Element Two' NA 'Weapon of choice' NA 'Strengths' Agility 'Weaknesses' Strength 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' NA 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Ren Uchiwa ((put as a joke)) Anne Yukiko 'Background Information' Kotetsu, Hatsumomo and Yukihime were born on January 16th 104AN to Izayoi and Tetsu Hyuuga in their home of the sand. They had a somewhat normal childhood, their father was abusive and an alcoholic who beat the the three of them causing them to each get their scars. On their 4th birthday Tetsu died on a mission, leaving them without any one to take the main responsibilities of the family. Kotetsu from that day began to have the drive of the family to be the man of the house and asked his mother if he and his sisters can join the academy to get stronger and protect the family. She agreed only if Kotetsu kept a good eye on Yukihime and Hatsumomo. He agreed and they all joined the academy later that year. Yukihime growing up in the academy quickly was one to show her Hyuuga beauty, developing into a flirty type of a young teen. Hatsumomo growing up felt as if she were being pushed away from her punky brother and her popular sister, so she developed into a young teen who was always striving to be noticed in a way. Kotetsu growing up turned into a punk who was stand offish and looked to slack a little but when faced with a challenge be it a rival or not, rose to the occasion and put his nose to the grind stone. The three of them stood together, keeping as a family whenever possible as per their mother’s request, growing close to one another as triplets often do. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsumomo_Hyuuga_Academy_Test http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sunagakure:_Team_Paring 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Yamanaka ItsumoAi Category:Genin Category:Sunagakure Member